Beginning of the end
by Danosaur4life
Summary: My idea of how the series or season 2 would end, it starts with Pearl telling Steven about the gem wars and all events that lead from the past until now! be prepared for emotional roller coasters and feels galore! not to mention those fluffy moments between characters :) Definitely worthwhile to read I promise, summary sucks but you'll love it! SU is owned by Rebecca Sugar!


**Hello! I just want to jump right into this one guys but let me just say I've been working on this for a while on my own and finally decided to publish this as an actual story. It broke my friend's hearts and if you're a Steven universe fan it will break yours too! Hope you read the description, here we go!**

"Pearl, please. if were going to fight these other gems I need to know what happened the first time you fought them, I know it hurts but I need to know about my mom. What happened during the 1st gem war?" Steven looked up at pearl, her back clenched faced toward him and her eyes closed tight until she sighed out heavily, at east she piped up.

"Oh Steven, you're right. We just thought it was too soon, too much and you're still so young, but I can't hide it from you anymore." she turns her head to look at him, his eyes in stars again, eager to understand but beaming with innocence, but it was time he knew.

"Steven, to learn about the gem war you have to understand that what your mother did was to protect the earth, everything on it and in it from shriveling to nothing, earth was important to her, and while yellow diamond and other gems will tell you she was a traitor she wasn't. Promise me you'll remember that." Steven nodded his head, and sat gingerly on the ground waiting for Pearl to continue.

"The gem war was awful, thousands upon thousands of gems were shattered, destroyed. Before the war though, much of this region was ruined, the landscapes were barren and trees scattered everywhere, the planet earth was dying rapidly and the four of us, oh that is your mother, Ruby, Sapphire and I-"

"WAIIIIT HOLD THE PHONE!" Steven yelled, Pearl held her ears and once she removed them gave him a look. "Sorry, it's just that, I thought Garnet was Garnet since before the war, when did they decide to stay together as Garnet?"

" well Steven, uhm, I think I'd prefer if they-she told you your herself- themselves- uh, do you want to know about the war or not?!" Pearl blushed furiously and Steven pretended not to notice.

"Anyway, Roses strong feelings for life on earth got in the way of her work, your mother was a highly respected gem in home world, much like Jasper she was a fighter, she led armies, kept the peace between Gems and earth. Before all of this new gem technology that Peridot had and home world seems to have now, we had to rely on ourselves and our gem weapons, Rose tried to keep that to a medium, she saw no reason for warfare and that's partially why she was so respected." Steven smiled and clutched his gem, "But like I told you," Pearls face a bit more sullen now "not everyone agreed with her, yellow diamond especially. She sent Jasper as the leader for yellow diamond against Rose."

"OH so that's why Jasper mentioned something about respecting my mom's tactics in the war."

"Yes. Jasper once worked alongside Rose, when he she had to fight against Rose she was hesitant at first but yellow diamond had specific orders and whoever didn't follow her would suffer serious consequences..." Pearl messed with her fingers and started rubbing her wrists. All of a sudden-

"HEYYYYYYY its Amethyst." Amethyst stepped off of the warp pad and popped a squat next to Steven, she frowned when she saw Pearls sullen, pained expression. "Uhh, what's going on around here? Did I miss anything big?"

"No, but I was just telling Steven about-" she looked to Garnet who just warped in after Amethyst. "Told Steven what Pearl?"

"About the first gem war... he wanted to know about Rose and he wanted to know... about when you became Garnet." Pearl blushed again, and Garnet turned to Steven who gave her those star powered eyes and she gave a subtle smirk. Pearl stopped blushing and sighed to herself.

"So Steven you want to know about how I became me?" He nodded his head frantically

Garnet smiled and Steven crawled into her lap.

"Story for Steven!" He smiled and Pearl and Amethyst giggled.

"Hey, you know I don't even know the story of how you two got together! I'm sure it's pretty saucy!"

"You would think something like that Amethyst." Pearl rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Garnet, who remained still as the three of them sat and stared and listened waiting for her to tell the story.

"Well..." Garnet spoke softly,

"It's not really my story to tell, but since this is important I'll bet I know who would be glad to tell you."

In a flash she split apart, standing where Garnet stood was the ever beautiful Sapphire and Ruby by her side, they sat down and held hands, each of their gem in the others hand, and they intertwined their fingers.

"SAPPHIRE! RUBY! You're here!" Steven couldn't contain his joy and threw his arms in the air with an ear to ear grin!

"Hello Steven," Ruby said, she squeezed Sapphires hand who spoke up excitedly. "I guess now would be a great time to finally tell you all how this happened, only Rose knew..." they both exchanged happy glances at each other.

Ruby beamed with excitement, "I've been dying to tell this story!"

 **Hope you guys like that! More to come this week and let me know what you guys would want to see in the future and pm if you have any specific questions or info you want to know, let me tell you, this is going to be good!**

 **By Guys!**

 _"Carry on my wayward son, there'll be peace when you are done_

 _Lay your weary head to rest, don't you cry no more"_


End file.
